


So, are you going to shoot me, or...?

by salvatorestjohn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Minor Jesse "Quick" Wells/Thea Queen, Minor Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014), Original Team Arrow, Surprise Kissing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: Before Barry can move, he picks up the sound of footsteps. Light, precise, moving with the intention of being as quiet as possible. Energy crackles around him, filling his head. His grin widens and he lets the lightning spark his veins and guide him.In the blink of an eye, he moves, dodging the slow-motion sneak attack. The speed force sizzles away and Barry has Oliver pinned to the pillar, the barrel of his laser gun poking into his vest.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	So, are you going to shoot me, or...?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually a rewrite of one of my much earlier fics, "Don't let speedsters play laser tag" because I miss Barry and Oliver already and I wanted to see if I could make it better, or at least a little different after, like, three years!

Laser beams zip past as Barry swiftly dodges each one, using his speed to his advantage. He can see every shot coming at him ten seconds before it happens as if in slow motion, able to find his safest path and take it in the blink of an eye. He tucks himself behind a pillar and breathes out a laugh as a curse rings through the echoing room. 

"You're an ass, you know that?" Cisco shouts. "I felt that damn breeze, Barry Allen—we agreed no speedster powers!"

"Does this mean I can use mine as well?" Wally asks. 

"Yeah, me too," Jesse chimes in. "Laser Tag's almost...boring without them now."

Barry grins as Cisco scoffs, equal parts exasperated and frustrated.

"No, it's not _boring_. Not using your powers is the challenge—that's the fun part!" Cisco's argument seems to fall flat, and Barry peeks out from behind the pillar, still hearing footsteps despite the slight halt in the game. "You speedsters just need to relearn the definition of good ole' fashioned fun. Without cheating."

A laser beam shoots across the room with a loud zap. Cisco yelps and just barely dodges, incidentally backing closer to Barry's current hiding spot. He keeps himself out of view, readying himself to move if need be. Cisco's too busy cursing anyway to notice.

"Jesse—you're on _my_ team!" 

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Barry catches sight of Thea, a grin similar to her brother's when he decided to lighten up every now and then, her laser gun held in one hand with a smug look on her face. "We swapped teams. Jesse and I are gonna take you down."

"You see what you've done, Barry?" Cisco shouts, waving his gun haphazardly. "You've started a rebellion! Now the kids are rioting and are gonna kill me! Thanks a lot!"

"Hey, you're the one who just tried to shoot me!" Barry points out.

He moves faster than Cisco can whip around. Lightning crackles behind him as he zips behind another pillar, further away from Cisco.

"Aha!" A shot of bright green goes flying at the spot he has just been in as soon as his connection fo the speed force ends. "Oh, you sneaky—I hate you! We are never playing Laser Tag again, you hear me?!"

Barry just laughs, and he's not the only one, catching a couple others in between lasers being fired. He slowly moves around to the other side of the pillar, keeping Cisco in his sights as he goes back to the game, gun up and at the ready. With Jesse and Thea on a team of their own, the plan of Team Flash versus Team Arrow seems to be off. Which means every person for themselves. 

Another shot goes off. A shout goes up from Felicity, followed by cursing, then laughter. Barry quickly slides along to the next pillar as Cisco hurries off in the opposite direction, catching the barest glimpse of Caitlin sneaking past. 

He grins, forming a new plan. If he can get to Caitlin first then it'll be easy to get her on his side. She's strangely good at dodging.

Before Barry can move, he picks up the sound of footsteps. Light, precise, moving with the intention of being as quiet as possible. Energy crackles around him, filling his head. His grin widens and he lets the lightning spark his veins and guide him. 

In the blink of an eye, he moves, dodging the slow-motion sneak attack. The speed force sizzles away and Barry has Oliver pinned to the pillar, the barrel of his laser gun poking into his vest. Oliver's is turned around, now pointing the completely opposite direction.

"What the—" Oliver's brow furrows as he's yanked back into reality, but as Barry grins at him, the dots quickly connect. His jaw clenches and he looks a little bit murderous with a small smile at the corners of his mouth. "Okay. Probably had that coming for trying to sneak up on you."

"Definitely did," Barry agrees, keeping his voice down, and okay, maybe he feels a little smug about getting the upper hand on him for once. 

Oliver hums, nodding slowly. His eyes dart down to the laser gun pressed into his chest. 

"So, are you going to shoot me, or...?" He looks back up at him with questioning eyes.

Barry considers it, weighing his options. It doesn't seem to impress Oliver, that's for sure. His lips part in a grin again and he shakes his head, even as he presses the gun a little harder into his vest. Oliver's eyes flicker, staring into his own too intensely, too guarded, too fixed on one spot.

"No, I think I'd rather team up," Barry says. "We're usually pretty good together, right?"

Oliver huffs out a soft noise of amusement now. "I think teaming up to take down murderers and metahumans is a little different from laser tag, isn't it?" 

"Both require good aim, which you have, fast speed, which I have, and us working together." He raises his eyebrows at him. "So?"

"You know I could easily have shot you already," Oliver says. "Your little trick with my gun was pointless. And we're still on opposing teams."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Barry asks, tilting his head, his grin widening again. 

Oliver hesitates. Falters, seems at a loss for an answer. Except that something is still flickering in his eyes, telling Barry otherwise, and his eyes are so fixed on his. Until they're not, and they move the tiniest bit, just a couple inches down. He makes a noise as if clearing his throat and chuckling quietly at the same time, and averts his eyes entirely.

Barry stares. It's so rare to see Oliver caught like this. Flustered. Nervous, almost. He's aware that maybe he's a little closer than necessary, and Oliver's always had a thing about personal space. He learned that through too many attempts to hug him. But he doesn't seem annoyed, and he still hasn't turned his laser gun on him. 

"I'm...weighing my options," Oliver says in the least convincing tone. "You made a good point about us being a good team."

"I actually said we're good together," Barry quickly corrects, shrugging. 

"Do you _want_ me to shoot you?" Oliver quips back.

There's something else that Barry thinks he would rather he did. Maybe pinning him wasn't the smartest idea on his part. Now he's too close and he can't move without it looking like a retreat, and he doesn't want to lose this game. His eyes dart down to Oliver's gun, then his own. He tries to look back up at him but his mouth is in his line of sight before Oliver's eyes are, and he's definitely too close.

"Barry?" Oliver's voice is still quiet to avoid being caught by any other opposing teammates. 

"Yeah," Barry responds without really thinking about it, then quickly looks back up to meet his gaze, his eyes widening. "I mean...no?"

Oliver doesn't seem to pay much attention to his answer aside from the flicker of amusement that flashes in his eyes, clearer than the rest of his emotions. Aside from his obvious scrutinizing. Searching for something without asking a question. At least Barry doesn't think there was a question.

It feels like there are little hands in his brain, poking, prodding, like they're trying to literally push him. He can't. The little hands have a little voice and they're certainly persistent when paired together, but he _can't_. Just because it's been in his head every time he sees Oliver, which seems to be a lot more often lately, doesn't mean he has to do anything about it. Just because Oliver's looking at him the way he is, and is very close with no protests for once, and because his own heart is starting to beat a little faster—

"Feel free to shoot me if I'm being an idiot," he blurts before he can think, because he is most certainly an idiot. 

He just barely catches a tiny crease appearing between Oliver's eyebrows, confused. Barry's already leaning in, and he doesn't see Oliver's expression when he kisses him. He feels him go stiff, tensing up completely at Barry's lips pressing carefully against his own. _This is a terrible idea, this is a terrible idea, this is a terrible idea. He likes Felicity, doesn't he? He's straight. He's_ Oliver Queen _._

Barry's admittedly a little slow to pull back. He presses his lips together when he does. His thoughts are a strung-together mess of _oh god_ , and _why would you do that_ , and _he's a professionally trained assassin, who just surprise kisses one of their closest friends who just so happens to also be a freaking professionally trained assassin?_

"Barry?" Oliver asks again, but much more softly, his voice strange, unusual. 

His eyes open just as slowly as he pulled back, staring at first at the tip of his laser gun still against Oliver's chest, then flicking up to meet Oliver's gaze. First thing he notices is that he doesn't look angry in the slightest. His eyes are a little wider than usual, and he's just watching him with this look on his face. He thinks it might be one in a very small handful of times he's seen him without some sort of guard up. 

"So," Barry swallows, raising his eyebrow as he jokingly asks, "are you going to shoot me, or...?"

There's a twitch at the corner of Oliver's mouth. 

"No," he says, and shakes his head. "I'm not. And you're not an idiot."

Barry's about to breathe out in relief, but Oliver's already leaning his head forward with a slight angle and capturing his lips in a kiss. He's the one to tense up this time from the shock of it. Not being mad and wanting to kiss him are two very different things. It only lasts for the briefest of moments before he's kissing him back, pressing forward, mouth moving with his.

His heart is racing in his ears, too fast, too erratic, verging on vibrating right out of his chest. He can feel the rest of his cells trying to follow suit, too, exciting themselves way too much for just one kiss. Except it's _Oliver_ , and he's had a crush on the guy since the day he met him. Maybe even before that in all honesty. Oliver's kissing him like it's something he's been holding back on for too long. Just the thought makes Barry press harder, try and lean closer only to remember the gun between them, then try to move it so he can—

The sound of a laser being fired bounces off the walls and breaks them apart with a start. Extra-quick reflexes accidentally pull the trigger for him and a laser shoots just two inches to the left of Oliver's vest, hitting the pillar with a dull _zyoom_ sound. Barry's eyes still widen all the same as shouts go up right after, and he lifts his gaze to meet Oliver's equally as wide eyes. 

"Move," he whispers, then hisses, "now!"

Barry hurries to do so as footsteps quickly approach their now revealed location. He flashes himself and Oliver away from the pillar and right across the room just as another laser goes off, missing them by a hairbreadth as they come to a stop behind one of the cardboard shields, blocking them from sight. 

"I will catch you, Barry Allen!" Cisco shouts. "If it's the last thing I do!"

"I swear, Oliver, you're like a freaking ninja!" Diggle's voice follows, that same edge of frustration to it.

Barry looks over at Oliver, both of them grinning. He shrugs. 

"What do you say?" he asks quietly. "Us against them?"

Oliver nods without even a moment's hesitation, holding his gun up. "Let's do it."


End file.
